WO 2006/007301 A1 discloses a lighting apparatus including a light source, a light guide comprising an output surface, emissive material positioned between the light source and the output surface of the light guide, and an interference reflector positioned between the emissive material and the output of the light guide. The light source emits light having a first optical characteristic. The emissive material emits light having a second optical characteristic when illuminated with light having the first optical characteristic. The interference reflector substantially transmits light having the second optical characteristic and substantially reflects light having the first optical characteristic. This lighting apparatus has the drawback that the illumination configuration is fixed and cannot be modified easily.